Llevame A Tu Lado
by Yunamin - Yuuki Kishinami
Summary: - Lucy...- susurro viendo el estrellado cielo esperando que ella, su hermosa estrella, su amada hada le escuchara- Por favor... si es que aún tengo derecho a pedirte algo... Llévame a tu lado... si muero- rogo y lágrimas gruesas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.


Era de noche y estaba solo en la oscuridad de ese pasillo.

Sus pies y manos temblaban, acompañando a la respiración entrecortada y punzadas dolorosas en el pecho a cada latido que daba, ya no latía con vida, si no con dolor, culpa, tristeza, ese lugar le había traído tanta seguridad y felicidad en buenos días, esos días donde siempre entraba por la ventana y se apoderaba de una cama que no era suya, pero que siempre la sintió más cómoda y que dormía mejor... ahora sentía un peso horrible en cada órgano y parte corporal, buscaba que el estar un momento le diera fuerza, le dejará sentirse vivo nuevamente... aunque fuera una mentira.

Las llaves del departamento se deslizaron por su mano y abrió esa puerta, que antes jamás pensó pasar para entrar.

De inmediato maldijo el tener tan buen sentido del olfato.

Olía a ella por todos lados.

Un aroma tan dulce, que conocía tanto, que en otros días le alegraba oler... que ahora sólo hacía que el corazón le punzara con aun más dolor.

Entró con suma decisión al lugar, encendió las luces y cerró la puerta tras de él.

Observó todo como si fuera la primera vez, deteniéndose en detalles.

Sólo lo hacía para torturarse. Podía verla a ella haciendo cada acción de su día. En sus recuerdos y en imaginación.

Pasó la vista por el librero que ella tanto amaba, jamás se había interesado en leer mucho, pero quiso tomar de esa estantería un libro, uno que ella jamás le dejo siquiera tocar, el que ella misma había escrito, se tomaría el tiempo de leerlo y regresarlo.

Aunque tiempo no tenía mucho.

Miro la cama, esa cama donde varias veces la había acompañado, donde se sentía más cómodo y donde el sueño era mucho más relajante.

Extrajo de sus ropas una pequeña funda café, una que tintineaba con metales por dentro, decidió dejarla en la almohada, aunque sabía que no duraría mucho ahí, tenía que llevarlas de vuelta al gremio.

Pero ellos estaban tan mal como el, querían sentir su calidez y aroma cerca. A la par que anhelaban matarlo y el realmente no los culpaba.

El mismo quería matarse.

Observó su tocador, donde seguro ella siempre se miraba antes de salir y diviso un marco. Con una foto que le hizo sonreír con pesar, en ella Lucy se había subido a su espalda con Happy a su hombro y los tres sonreían.

La sonrisa de Lucy no brillaba como siempre. Ese día, fue cuando terminaron las reconstrucciones del gremio después de la muerte de Éclair. Era más que obvio que ella no sonreía con toda su felicidad.

La tomo y paso sus dedos por la imagen de sus mejillas. Luego la dejó de vuelta en su lugar.

Pasó a sentarse en la cama, cerró los ojos y disfruto de su aroma en el cuarto.

Y un recuerdo le golpeó tan duro que casi le hizo perder el aire.

* * *

— Natsu...— su sonrisa tan hermosa y sincera. Su voz que tanto le gustaba lo había traído de vuelta de su propia oscuridad. Regresó a ser Natsu, aunque por un momento dé sintió END. ¿Cuánto tiempo se hundió en la oscuridad de ese monstruo que llevaba su nombre?— Nat...su...— se extrañó de escucharla llamarle con dificultad y miro el horror más grande de su vida. La pesadilla más desesperante que jamás su mente pudo haberle creado. El miedo que más temía. Vuelto el error más colosal.

Su mano traspasaba el pecho de la rubia, haciéndole perder sangre, aire y vida.

— Lu... cy...— dijo el con miedo, las piernas de la chica temblaron y el la tomo con su brazo libre buscando con el otro detener un poco su sangrado, él no quería aceptar la realidad que en sus ojos están pasando.

Lo que le había prometido a la Lucy del futuro, lo había roto y por su propia mano.

Lo que le había encomendado Éclair, no había sido capaz de cumplirlo y el mismo causó ese fallo.

La misión que el mismo a había auto impuesto, la había fracasado con creces

* * *

Las punzadas en el pecho aumentaron haciéndolo gruñir y ponerse una mano en el centro de este. Pero respiró. Hondo y profundo. Quería morir, quería que ese dolor lo matará.

— Lucy...— susurro viendo el estrellado cielo esperando que ella, su hermosa estrella, su amada hada le escuchara— Por favor... si es que aún tengo derecho a pedirte algo... Llévame a tu lado... si muero— rogo y lágrimas gruesas se deslizaron por sus mejillas.

Claro que lo quería. Morir y estar junto a ella ya. Pero aún tenía algo que cumplirle a su amada Lucy.

Protegería el gremio, a Magnolia, a todo Fiore.

Mataría a Zeref por volverlo un demonio, moriría en el proceso y lo sabía.

Sin embargo esa petición y esperanza se albergaban en su pecho. El poder ser una estrella que estuviera a su lado. Si es que lo merecía. Con la manga larga de su abrigo limpio su rostro, tomo las llaves de los espíritus, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta.

— Allá voy Lucy— dijo con decisión, estaba listo para enfrentar a Zeref. Listo para ir a su lado.

* * *

 **Perdon si de verdad esto pretende poder tener una continuacion, por que creo que no la tendra, esta es una de las ultimas veces que subo un trabajo aqui, por que me llevo muchas buenas experiencias aqui, pero a la par me llevo experiencias muy desagradable, gente que pasa a comentar cosas que te golpean donde mas duele, lo peor es que no puedes preguntarles por que tienen esa opinion por que lo hacen bajo una cuenta anonima... En mi cuenta esta mi Link a una pagina donde estoy mas comoda, donde esta historia si es que llega a tener mas estara alla.**

 **Me disculpo por darles ilusiones de que esto tendria un desenlace y que de haberlo estaria aqui, yo no trabajo mas aqui, pero sentia que con esto cerraria un circulo.**


End file.
